A promise - Harry and Teddy Lupin
by rivera.dt
Summary: One-shot - When Harry met his godson for the very first time, after the Battle of Hogwarts.


The place was full of debris and dust. There was a hint of desperation creeping from the foundations to the high ceilings of the castle. The taste of war was still burning inside, leaving a bitter taste in the mouth. Breathing became difficult, if not impossible. The Great Hall had been gradually emptying. People came, went, wept, hugged each other and smiled sadly. Professor Sprout had made a list with the names of the victims and she had hung it in a corner of the room. They all came, reviewing it from one side to the other, begging not to find any known name.

However, they were all familiar names.  
Friends, classmates, teachers, siblings, children, parents ... They were all people who believed in the victory of the wizarding world. And they had given their lives for it.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were in the common room, exhausted, getting things ready to go home. Home? Harry thought. The truth was that he no longer knew what the word meant. The N 4 Privet Drive was empty now and he would not go back there anyway. He was an adult and could do whatever he wanted. He thought Sirius's house. Would he be able to live there, knowing how unhappy his godfather had been there?

Bill, Charlie and Percy helped the guys with their things, because everyone wanted to leave that place as soon as possible. Their faces were pale. His clothes were completely filthy, his hair disordered. However, nothing compared to the state of their souls. Despite having defeated Voldemort, everyone felt they had lost much in the way. All Hogwarts was mired in a permanent and continuous crying, who roamed the aisles and stood on each person having someone who mourn for.

Harry had his suitcase ready and he was sitting on a chair, stroking Ginny's hair while she was lying on his lap, his eyes open and staring.

- McGonagall told me that they are going to enabled the Expresso Hogwarts in an hour. - Kingsley announced, coming suddenly. - It will travel all night, until all students and their families are in London.  
- Well. Thanks, we will notify the rest of the guys. - Thanked Bill, while Kingsley was leaving.

Ron sat on the chair in front of his friend and Hermione sat beside him. The redheaded did not say a word, but his face was tense. She took his hand and squeezed it hard, to let him know she was there. Then he laid his head on her shoulder.

When the train approached, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville shared a compartment. It was the quietest ride of all. No need to say anything to know what was happening in the other's head. They just saw flames in their way, in their minds ... in their dreams. They were still on fire and trying to put it into words was a nightmare.

At the station began the goodbyes.  
Neville and his grandmother went to get a taxi. Luna met his father and ran to hug him tightly. There were many handshakes and words of encouragement. Many tears and promises of close encounters. Mrs. Weasley told the guys that they would go back to the Burrow through joint appearance in groups.

Harry saw Ginny moved away a little from the rest, with an enigmatic look.  
- Harry? What?  
He looked at her for a moment. She looked so strong, despite the anguish that enveloped her heart. He knew. He knew she was suffering and putting on a brave face for her family. She was worried about them. Hurt. That was more important and her grief could wait.  
- I need ... - he began. She looked at him uncertainly. - I need to go somewhere before going to the Burrow. - he ended.  
- Where?  
Harry took a while to answer. He rubbed his hands with a little nerves. I knew it would sound weird, but it was a need that had been installed since he saw Lupin and Tonks in the Great Hall, among the hundreds of victims who had died fighting.  
- I still don t know my godson ... - he finally said, softly.  
To his surprise, the redheaded smiled and took his hands in approval.  
- Will you come with me? - He proposed. She just thought for a second before nodding. He walked away for a moment, Harry saw her talking with Mrs. Weasley. Seconds later his girlfriend was back.  
- Come on. - she said.  
He took her hand again, squeezing it tightly.

They appeared right in front of the door. The boy had only been there once, but he recognized her at once. The door was brown and had an eagle-shaped knocker. Suddenly, Harry panic. He was not sure what he was doing there, he was simply certain that that was the place where he should be at that time.  
They called and Andromeda only took a few minutes to respond. They were looking for a moment at each other, in silence. Finally she gave them a sad smile and, to Harry's surprise, she hugged him. They knew that the words were not needed. They were suffering such a pain that it was installed in the chest and threatened to never leave, like all the memories of that bloody night.  
- I'm glad you're all right, darling. - She finally said, her voice hoarse. Then she looked at Ginny and greeted her tenderly. - I'm sorry. - She simply said. And she did not have to add anything, because she knew that the redheaded girl understood perfectly.  
- Me too. - said Ginny, thinking about Tonks, about her loud laughter, her clumsiness and all the times she had dreamed of having her in the family. Everything seemed distant, as if it had happened to someone else. Because they could not see beyond the war. That was all they remembered the past, so overwhelming, that had wiped out all smiles and joys above.

They went into the living room in silence. Andromeda apologized to fetch some tea. He returned quickly, with a steaming tray.  
They were served tea and began to take it in silence, the three seated. Harry felt the back of a little heat in his body.  
- How is Teddy? - Finally asked, looking at her.  
She smiled.  
- He's fine, honey. - Said gently. - He s so small. - Then said, with a tinge of sadness. - Too much to understand what just happened. - Concluded, looking down.  
- l don t know if you are aware of it ... - Harry began. He felt a little disoriented, but he was determined to fulfill his role of godfather. - But Remus ...  
- Asked you to be Teddy s godfather. - she ended it. - I know. - Looked on approvingly. - Dora told me. They were very happy. - Added. - They were sure you'd make a great godfather. - she came a little closer and took his hand tightly. - I am too. - she said confidently. Then she looked at him with some enthusiasm. - Do you want to see him?  
Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled and nodded.

Andromeda took them to a room that was on the first floor. It was small, but very colorful. The walls were a light blue and some clouds were painted on top of them. Harry knew at once that they were not made with muggle painting, because they seemed to float in the air. You got feeling that if you stood on a bench, you could actually touching.

In one corner there was a large wooden crib, with a white tulle leaning like a tent over it. There were several posters on the walls of different children's characters. And on a shelf, right next to the entrance, there were several pictures. Harry felt a pang in his chest at the sight. Ginny came quickly and took his arm. He was glad to have asked her to go with him.

In one of them, Remus and Tonks were grinning in a way he had never seen before. She had purple hair and he seemed rejuvenated.  
- That picture ... - Andromeda said, taking her to see the boy looked at her. - It's when Remus finally declared his love to my daughter. - Smiled as he reached Harry's. - I remember it like it was yesterday ... she was so happy.  
Harry looked at them and suddenly, he knew it was real. They were really gone.  
He tried to hold back the tears while Andr meda reached them another picture.  
- Here, this Dora when she was 5 months pregnant ... - she seemed to be encouraged by those sweet memories. - When Remus asked her to come back home ... - she said, looking significantly at him. She took his shoulder, almost gratefully. - I know you had a lot to do with it ... Remus told us that you made him come around. - Yes ... - Harry whispered, taking the picture. They were hugging and his old teacher was stroking Tonks belly. - I was not very subtle ... - he added, remembering how badly he had treated his father's friend. - I wasn t polite... but I think he understood what I meant ...  
- Sometimes not being subtle is just the appropriate thing to do. - Ginny said, taking another picture of the shelf. - Look, Harry ... - she exclaimed, showing it to him - That's my grandson ... - Andromeda smiled proudly. - Newborn.  
The boy took it. He was a beautiful baby, with red cheeks and a strand of brown hair.  
Harry left the photo on the shelf and walked over to the crib. There, next to it, was the last photo. And the biggest. It was Remus and Tonks s wedding. He wore a dark and elegant robe. She used a beautiful and simple dress. They smiled showing their rings.

The boy smiled as he ran the tulle to see his godson. He thought he would find him asleep, but his eyes were wide open, looking at him curiously, as if he had been listening to them.  
- He is beautiful ... - said Ginny, beside him, looking ecstatic to the baby.  
- You can take it if you want ... - the woman suggested, in front of him.  
Harry leaned over and grabbed the baby carefully. His hair was blue and his eyes were dark.  
- He can change at any time. - Andromeda said, amused. - This morning he had a pretty ugly orange hair. - she smiled. - They take complete control of it when they are about eight years old. At least, it was that way with Dora.  
The boy threatened to mourn, but Harry began to move around the room and the baby looked at him intently.  
- Ginny, dear ... - Andromeda suddenly said. - Could you help me in the kitchen a moment? - she exclaimed. - The redheaded looked at her without understanding, but then she realized what she meant.  
Andromeda knew the boy would want to be alone with Teddy, at least for a moment.  
- Sure ... - she accepted with a smile. - I wait for you downstairs, Harry ... - she told told him.

Harry nodded and looked back at little Teddy.

- Hello ... - he said finally. He looked at him carefully. - I'm Harry, your godfather ... - he introduced himself. He approached a rocking chair in the corner and sat there. - I really wanted to meet you. - he continued. Teddy had his eyes fixed on him. - It is very unfair you know? What happened to your mom and your dad ... They ... They loved you. - Finally, he felt a single tear fell down his cheek. - Would you like me to tell you a secret? - Smiled sadly. - When your father asked me to be your godfather I was ... surprise ... - he admitted. - I mean, I felt that I was too young. But I thought it would be great ... because I would see him and Tonks often ... and I ll see you grow up ... - his smile faded a little bit .- I guess things will be a little different than I thought. - he lamented. - But one thing I can promise, godson. - he said passionately. - I'll always be by your side. - he promised. - because I know what it is to grow without knowing almost nothing about your parents. - another tear fell down his face. - And I will not let that happen to you to you , Teddy. - the baby smiled and so did Harry, encouraged by the tenderness he felt growing in his chest. - I'll tell you everything I know about them ... about the great people they were ... two amazing wizards... - Teddy laughed again. - ... and how much they fought for the magic community ... and how they were by my side whenever I needed them ... - he exclaimed.- I will tell you about how much they wanted you ... they expected you... - this time the tears were uncontrollable. He could not believe that his godson was going to experience what he once had. No, he would not let it be the same. It would be different. Teddy would have people who love him. He already had. - You ll have to forgive me in advance, Teddy - he said suddenly with a smile. - Sure I'll make many mistakes ... but I promise you we will learn together ... I will try to make your life as happy as possible ... - with one of his hands he stroked the baby's cheek and he squinted. - I know you'll be an essential part of my life ... - he exclaimed. - Your parents died trying to make a better world, where you could be really happy ... - whispered, as he opened and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. - And I'm gonna make sure you're ... . I promise ... I promise you, Teddy.

The baby clung to Harry s finger. Then he began to close his eyes. To his surprise, Harry saw the little hair he had turned jet black. He went to the crib to put him back there and the baby opened his eyes again. Green. Completely green.

He gave one last smile and fell asleep, while Harry felt like that pure feeling seizing inside him again. He knew that little baby will change his life.  
Before leaving he came to the wedding photo of the couple. He stroked the picture with a smile.  
- Everything will be okay ... - he promised.  
Then came downstairs to find his girlfriend and bring her back to the Burrow. 


End file.
